1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit package technology and, more particularly, to miniaturized, multi-function, highly integrated and high performance semiconductor device or package which includes a microphone implemented using a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages that provide protection from hostile environments and enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor die and an underlying substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or motherboard. The elements of such a package include a metal leadframe, an integrated circuit or semiconductor die, bonding material to attach the semiconductor die to the leadframe, bond wires which electrically connect pads on the semiconductor die to individual leads of the leadframe, and a hard plastic encapsulant material which covers the other components and forms the exterior of the semiconductor package commonly referred to as the package body.
The leadframe is the central supporting structure of such a package, and is typically fabricated by chemically etching or mechanically stamping a metal strip. A portion of the leadframe is internal to the package, i.e., completely surrounded by the plastic encapsulant or package body. Portions of the leads of the leadframe may extend externally from the package body or may be partially exposed therein for use in electrically connecting the package to another component. In certain semiconductor packages, a portion of the die pad of the leadframe also remains exposed within the package body.
Leadframes for semiconductor devices or packages can be largely classified into copper-based leadframes (copper/iron/phosphorous; 99.8/0.01/0.025), copper alloy-based leadframes (copper/chromium/tin/zinc; 99.0/0.25/0.22), and alloy 42-based leadframes (iron/nickel; 58.0/42.0) according to the composition of the elements or materials included in the leadframe. Exemplary semiconductor devices employing leadframes include a through-hole mounting dual type inline package (DIP), a surface mounting type quad flat package (QFP), and a small outline package (SOP). The aforementioned semiconductor devices are often viewed as being advantageous for their smaller size and superior electrical performance.
Currently known multimedia devices such as camcorders, MP3 players, smart phones, and the like are commonly provided with the functionality or recording sounds. In particular, miniaturized and highly integrated multimedia devices, such as those highlighted above, have the capacity to maintain high levels of performance while normally performing a recording function through the use of a small-sized microphone incorporated into the multimedia device.
In recent years, the electronics industry has witnessed an increasingly widespread use of semiconductor fabrication techniques using micromachining for effectively increasing the density of semiconductor devices mounted in microelectronic devices. Specifically, MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) is an applied technique of a semiconductor process (and in particular an integrated circuit technique) which enables fabrication of electromechnical structures such as ultramicro sensors or actuators at a micrometer (□) level. A microphone implemented using an MEMS die fabricated by a micromachining technique can realize miniaturization, high performance, multi-functionality, and high levels of integration, while semiconductor devices often prove to be unsatisfactory. The present invention address the aforementioned need by providing a miniaturized, multi-function, highly integrated and high performance semiconductor device or package which includes a microphone implemented using a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) die. These, as well as other features and attributes of the present invention will be discussed in more detail below.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and detailed description to indicate like elements.